The invention relates to a data carrier as defined in the opening part of claim 1.
The invention further relates to an integrated circuit as defined in the opening part of claim 5.
Such a data carrier and such an integrated circuit have been put on the market by the applicant and are consequently known. In this respect reference may also be made to the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,231 A. In the known arrangements the effect occurs that the d.c. supply voltage collapses in the process of load modulation in certain time intervals corresponding to the activate state of the load modulation means, as a result of which the power supply in the data carrier and in its integrated circuit is impaired, which leads to a limited range of the data carrier during communication with a communication station provided for this purpose.